mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hoax Mob
The Hoax was formed by four wild meerkats and two Whiskers meerkats in December 2006. At first Mau Mau and Caravaggio became the dominant pair however all the males left the group when none of the females got pregnant. Some Balrog males joined the last two females and the Hoax slowly began to have litters. Dominant Pair The first dominant female was Mau Mau and the dominant male was Caravaggio. After Mau Mau wasn't able to get pregnant, all the males left the group including Caravaggio. They were soon replaced by a group of Balrog males, Basta the eldest became the dominant male. After Mau Mau disappeared soon after her last litter, Tina Sparkle became the new dominant female however she was lost after a year of dominance. Katrina took dominant. In Janaury 2011 dominant male Basta died leaving his son Ivan as the new dominant male in his place. After being the dominant female half a year, Katrina was predated and Madison rose to become the new dominant female. Current Members The Hoax have 15 members as of August 2011. Madison (VHXF022) Dominant Female Ivan (VHXM009) Dominant Male Roman (VHXM013) Silly Joe (VHXM017) Fat Albert (VHXM023) Sherry (VHXF024) Rango (VHXM025) Ping (VHXM026) Pong (VHXF027) Ding (VHXM028) Dong (VHXF029) VHXM030 VHXM031 VHXF032 VHXF033 All Known Members List of all meerkats born or joined the Hoax. Carravagio (VHXM001) Sid Vicious (VHXM002) Houdini (VHXM003) Mau Mau (VHXF004) Tina Sparkle (VWF076) Suggs (VWM109) Dale (VHXM005) Chip (VHXM006) Basta (VBM050) Acer (VBM060) Champ (VBM066) Reases (VBM071) Katrina (VHXF007) Andrew (VHXM008) Ivan (VHXM009) Norse (VHXM010) VHXF011 Greek (VHXF0012) Roman (VHXM013) Big Bob (VHXM014) Prickly Crust (VHXF015) Mary Jane (VHXF016) Silly Joe (VHXM017) Vixky (VHXF018) Vivi (VHXF019) Vitz (VHXM020) Vicky (VHXM021) Madison (VHXF022) Fat Albert (VHXM023) Sherry (VHXF024) Rango (VHXM025) VHXF026 Terror (VHXM027) Error VHXF028) Ping (VHXM029) Pong (VHXF030) VHXM031 VHXF032 VHXF033 Rivals The Hoax's rivals are the Polaris Mob and Balrog. The Urukhai moved on to Hoax land and starte dhaing encounters with them. The Hoax also encounters a nearby wild group. History December 2006: Mau Mau, Carravagio, Sid Vicious and Houdini were First Seen. Tina Sparkle and Suggs joined the four wild meerkats and formed the Hoax. Janaury 2007: Habituation started. Mau Mau and Carravagio became the dominant pair. February 2007: '''Two encounters with Balrog. '''March 2007: '''One encounter with Balrog. '''April 2007: '''One encounter with a wild mob. Mau Mau was pregnant. '''May 2007: Mau Mau aborted. Tina Sparkle was evicted. June 2007: '''One encounter with the Balrog. '''July 2007: '''One encounter with a wild group. '''August 2007: '''Two encounters with a wild group. '''September 2007: Houdini and Suggs went roving. Suggs joined the Hoax. October 2007: '''Mau Mau was pregnant but aborted. Carravagio, Houdini and Sid Vicious went roving. Houdini joined the Moomins. '''November 2007: '''Tina Sparkle was pregnant. Carravagio left the group and joined the Polaris. Sid Vicous disappeared but later reappeared in the JaXX. '''December 2007: '''Tina Sparkle Gave birth to Dale and Chip. Basta, Acer, Champ and Rease joined the group. Basta became the dominant male. '''January 2008: One encounter with Balrog. February 2008: One encounter with Balrog and Polaris. March 2008: '''Mau Mau was pregnant. Tina Sparkle was evicted. '''April 2008: '''Mua Mua gave birth to Ivan, Andrew and Katrina '''May 2008: Champ went roving. Two encounters with Balrog. June 2008: '''Tina Sparkle was pregnant. One encounter with Balrog and Polaris. '''July 2008: '''Tina Sparkle gave birth but her litter was killed by the Polaris. Five encounters with Polaris. '''August 2008: '''Mau Mau was pregnant. Tina Sparkle was evicted. Acer and Champ went roving. '''September 2008: Mau Mau gave birth to Roman, Greek, Norse and VHXF011. October 2008: '''Two encounters with Polaris. '''November 2008: '''Mau Mau disappeared. Tina Sparkle became the new dominant female. '''December 2008: '''Acer, Champ went roving. Three encounters with Polaris. '''January 2009: '''Tina Sparkle aborted but quickly got pregnant again. Champ went roving. One encounter with Balrog. '''February 2009: '''Tina Sparkle was pregnant. Two encounters with Polaris. '''March 2009: Tina Sparkle gave birth to Silly Joe, Mary Jane, Big Bob an Prickly Crust. April 2009:'''Acer, Champ and Dale went roving. '''May 2009: Tina Sparkel aborted. Basta, Champ, Dale, Chip and Andrew went roving. June 2009: '''One encounter with Polaris. '''July 2009: '''Two encounters with Polaris and one with a wild group. '''August 2009: '''Greek was pregnant. Acer, Champ, Dale, Chip, Ivan and Andrew went roving. '''September 2009: Greek gave birth to Vivi, Vetz, Vixky and Vick. October 2009: '''Tina Sparkle was pregnant. Katrina and Greek were evicted. Acer, Champ, Rease, Dale, Ivan and Andew went roving. '''November 2009: Tina Sparkle gave birth to Madison, Fat Albert, Sherry and Rango. December 2009: '''Three encounters with Polaris and one with Balrog. '''January 2010: Tina Sparkle aborted. Acer, Champ, Rease Chip and Dale joined the Polaris. Two encounters with a wild group. Febaury 2010: Two encounters with Polaris and one with a wild mob. March 2010: '''Ivan, Andrew and Roman went roving. Three encounters with Polaris and one with Balrog. '''April 2010: '''Tina Sparkle was pregnant. Katrina, Greek and Mary Jane were evicted. Two encounters with a wild mob and one with Polaris. '''May 2010: '''Tina Saprkle gave birth to Ping, Pong, Ding, Dong. '''June 2010: '''One encounter with Polaris. '''July 2010: '''VHXF026 was predated. Two encounters with Urukhai. '''August 2010: Ivan, Andrew, Norse and Roman went roving. September 2010: '''Ivan, Andrew Roman, Norse and Silly Joe went roving. One encounter with Urukhai. '''October 2010: '''Tina Sparkle was pregnant. Katrina, Greek, Prickly Crust and Mary Jane were evicted. '''November 2010: '''Tina Sparkle was pregnant and disappreaed. Katrina became the new dominant female. Basta, Ivan, Roman, Norse and Silly Joe went roving. One encounter with Urukhai and Polaris. '''December 2010: '''Vixky was pregnant. Basta, Ivan, Roman, Silly Joe and Big Bob went roving. Two encounters with Polaris. '''Janaury 2011: Basta died. Ivan became the new dominant male. Vixky lost her litter. Three encounters with Balrog. Basta, Roman, Silly Joe and Big Bob went roving. February 2011: '''Katrina was pregnant. Greek, Prickly Crust, Mary Jane, Vivi ann Vixky were evicted and left the group. One encounter with Balrog. '''March 2011: Katrina gave birth to VHXM030, VHXM031, VHXF032 and VHXF033. One encounter with Urukhai. April 2011: Ivan, Roman, Silly Joe, Big Bob, Vitz and Vick went roving. Two encounters with Polaris and one with Balrog. May 2011: '''Ivan, Roman, Silly Joe, Big Bob and Vick went roving. Two encounters with Balrog. '''June 2011: Katrina was predated. Madison became the new dominant female. One encounter with Polaris and Balrog. July 2011: Big Bob was Last Seen. '''August 2011: '''Ivan, Roman, Silly Joe, Verk, Vick, Fat Albert and Rango went roving. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:Best featured articles Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs